Una nueva vida
by AvRiiL GRaNchesTeR AnDleY
Summary: una nueva vida , nuevas decisiones , nuevos personajes y grandes comienzos , candy vuelve con terry y esta vez nadie podrá separarlos acompáñenme con esta gran historia donde estará la nueva generación de terry y candy
1. El reencuentro

Una nueva vida

Hola a todas soy nueva aquí, esta la primera historia que publico espero que podamos leernos y conocernos más por supuesto, espero sus rewies o como se llamen jejeje

Bueno primero que nada esta historia trata sobre la vida de Candy, ella ha vivido y sufrido durante toda la historia pero es aquí donde todo cambia

Ella regresa con Terry y de ahí ya nada los separara para ser felices, nuevos personajes y decisiones

Espero que les gusten gracias

…..

Atte. Summer Avril Grandchester Andley

habían pasado mas de 5 años y la vida de candace white andley estaba cambiando , ya no era la misma niña que soñaba despierta si no que había tomado el coraje necesario para ser feliz y lograr su objetivo , ya estaba cansada de que su vida fuera un desastre

primero la muerte de su amado anthony y por segundo la separación de terry , de verdad que ya aguantaba , ya no quería sufrir y después de 5 años abrió los ojos a la verdad para descubrir que de verdad deseaba ser feliz , pasara por quien pasara

ahora siendo ella de 20 años , una mujer hermosa de bello cuerpo y ojos verdes esmeralda , trataba de luchar con lo que se le pusiera en el camino

después de saber que el tío abuelo willian eran albert , descidio que lo mejor era cambiar y dejar el pasado pero no se esperaba que su vida daría un giro al enterarse por las propias palabras de albert que terry la había ido a buscar años atrás

ella no se enfureció pero si desilusiono , años atras seguro ya estaría con su amado terry mas días después desecho la idea de dejar así su amor y decsidio luchar con todo por el

-entonces candy que has desidido- pregunto albert

-que ire , si luchare por el-dijo firmemente que albert ya no dudo de su palabra

- bueno entonces que esperas andado- sin mas subió sus cosas en el auto que los llevaría como destino a nueva york donde recidia el actor

-NUEVA YORK-

-vaya vaya vaya pero mira nada mas quien aparecio , no y no solo eso si no que vienes con el descaro de pedirle de seguro dinero a tu papa verdad bastardo pero no voy a dejar que te de , no si piensas gastártelo de mala manera-

-y usted quien se cree en decirme lo que debo hacer eh , es mi vida no la suya vieja metiche cara de cerdo-respondió terry tajante y furioso , le dedico una mirada fría y llena de ira

ella no dijo mas , frunció el seño pero no era bueno meterse con terry , sabia que a el no le importaba si era mujer o no

-a que vienes terrence- su padre pregunto dedicándole una mirada helada

-padre...-el no le dejo continuar

-padre padre , es lo único que dices cuando quieres algo de ahi fuera solo soy duque verdad- el esperaba que terrence le gritara o algo por el estilo , pero sucedio lo contrario

-no yo solo quiero su apoyo-bajo la mirada y el duque no lo podría creer , su hijo le estaba pidiendo ayuda pero...

-que sucede terrence-

-padre yo ya no puedo seguir así-dijo con un hilo de voz pero sin perder la compostura

-como terrence explícate-

-si ya no puedo con esta vida , me siento cada vez mas tonto , avergonzado y solo desde que ella se fue- dijo , el duque no sabia a lo que se refería

-explícate-

-si ya no puedo-alzo la mirada y el duque se le encojio el corazón cuando vio que su hijo estaba LLORANDO-me quiero morir , la vida sin ella no es vida , la vida sin amor no es vida ya no puedo ya no...-se dejo caer

-terrence-su padre corrió a tomarlo por los hombros antes de que se propinara buena golpista-ella quien es?-pregunto

-candy padre candy-susurro

-candy-

-la chica que te dije que le ayudaras pero no tu no quisiste y ahora estoy sufriendo de amor por ella , no la puedo tener la necesito-decía tembloroso

el duque no sabia que hacer , su hijo estaba llorando y sufriendo por esa chica , jamas en su vida lo había visto tan mal que el día de hoy

-necesito tu ayuda , quiero encontrarla , saber como esta pero sobre todo recuperar la-

-entiendo y que paso con la otra chica-se paro y dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas

-susana , ella no es nadie ni nada yo no la amo pero su madre insiste que me debo casar pero no yo no la amo , yo quiero recuperar a candy padre ayúdame-su hijo le estaba suplicando , el duque se estaba quedando sin palabras y sin aliento no lo podía creer , le dolía , un momento ¿le dolía? , si le dolía ver así a su hijo , iso un esfuerzo muy grande por comprender lo y entonces recordó , vino a su mente aquella americana que le había robado el suspiro , no quería ser cruel así que tomo aliento y dijo

-te ayudare-

terry no daba crédito a lo que le decía el duque , el le estaba hablando enserio y el no se lo podía creer

-en..ce..rio-titubeo

-si-callo

yo...yo gracias-agacho la cabeza

el duque entonces lo miro

-cuéntame sobre ella-pidió

-eh-

-cuéntame sobre la chica-

-su nombre es candace white andley-al escuchar su padre el apellido no podía creer que su hijo se interesara en una chica de buena familia , conocía a los andley desde años atrás y estaba seguro que su hijo había echo una buena elección-ella es la chica mas hermosa que he visto , la amo padre con todo mi corazón , con ella pude ver lo hermosa que era la vida , ella iso que este chico arrogante reaccionara y se diera cuenta que tenia muchas ganas de vivir la vida , le abrí mi corazón y ella me enseño el amor padre no la quiero fuera de mi vida la amo tanto con todo mi corazón y ahora que no esta conmigo la siento desfallecer esta vida ingrata , estoy ya fuera de control , ella me enseño a no beber y le ise esa promesa pero no esta conmigo ya no puedo mas la necesito la extraño-se quedo callado cuando termino

su padre no daba tampoco crédito , esa palabras estaban llenas de amor , su hijo de verdad estaba enamorado y muy fuerte ahora terry tenia 21 años y ya tantos años habían pasado y aun no había olvidado aquella jovenzita como el tampoco había olvidado a eleonor

-bien-lo pensó y repaso no lo podía creer , pensó en las palabras de su hijo y entonces se descidio por algo , no dejaría que su hijo pasara el sufrimiento de el solo por casarse con alguien a quien no amaba y solo por el honor

-te ayudare pero con una condición-

eso era el colmo , terry se paro y lo miro furioso , una condición una maldita condición , ya no soportaba eso

-si que después que te cases con aquella joven asumas tu responsabilidad siendo un verdadero grandchester-

terry se quedo sin aliento las palabras resonaban en su mente , su padre aceptaba su relación con candy

-papa gracias-dijo feliz , el solo le sonrió -no se como agradecerte-

-yo si , se feliz hijo anda corre por ella-

-si-salio de ahi con pasos largos , el duque sonreía para sus adentros jamas se había sentido así , pero mas se sentía satisfecho de que su hijo asumiera una responsabilidad , el quererse casar era una descision que no se tomaba tan fácilmente

...RUMBO A NUEVA YORK...

-albert ya casi llegamos-

-tranquila candy recuerda que hay que tener paciencia-

-es que yo ya no puedo ya quiero llegar y correr con el y decirle lo mucho que lo necesito-de repente se quedo callada , se sonrojo levemente

-jajajaja-albert soltó una carcajada

-no te rias albert no ves que ando emocionada-

-si ya lo note mi pequeña-

pequeña albert tengo 20 años-

-y eso que aun cuando este viejita seguirás siendo mi pequeña-

-gracias albert y tu mi hermanito-

-asi sera pecosa-

-¿pecosa?-se acordó de terry

-que pasa-la miro albert

-no nada solo que terry me decía también pecosa-

-oh entiendo-

-si pero ya no importa-

se la pasaron toda la tarde hablando animad amente hasta que llegaron a su destino justo eran las 6 de la tarde y candy bajo apresudaramente de

-a donde candy-

-ya sabes albert nesecito hacer algo urguente-

-entiendo , no te tardes por favor-

no dijo nada y salio disparada hacia el teatro donde ya sabia que se encontraba su amor

-buenas tardes disculpe señor no se encontrara el actor terruce grandchester-

-mmmmm-lo analizo

candu perdio la paciensia

-necesito verlo me urgue-

-lo siento pero no tiene permiso de pasar-

-necesito ver a terry-

cierta chica castaña escucho a acandy y se le acerco reconociendola al instante

-candy pero que haces aqui-

-karen hola necesito ver a terry-

-a terry oh lo lamento presiosa acaba de salir-

-de salir cuanto tiempo lleva-

-unos 5 min máximo-

-gracias karen como podre agradecerte-

-que me permitas acompañarte al hotel de el porque de seguro no sabes donde se hospeda-

-bueno...-rayos se le había olvidado

-se me olvido-

-entonces que esperamos vamos-la tomo del brazo y la jalo

caminaron y en todo el trayecto candy le contaba su vida , lo que había pasado en esos 5 años y lo infeliz que era pero que vino a nueva york para luchar por el amor de terry

-encerio que bueno que ya ayas tomado cartas en el asunto te merecías una oportunidad-

-gracias karen por eso me urge encontrarlo a lo que de voy a luchar por el y nadie me lo va impedir-

-a terry le dará mayor gusto al saber que te interesas por el-

-y dime karen el como esta-

-el...pues muy triste , se envolvió en el alcohol , hasta se dejo crecer la barba , esta muy mal-a candy se le encojio el corazón al oír esto

-mi terry esta sufrendo-bajo la mirada

-si pero eso ya no importa ahora estas tu ya no va a sufrir mas-

-si-se levanto el animo

-ya llegamos-entraron al hermoso edificio

-disculpe señorita con el señor terruce grandchester-

-el no se encuentre-

-no sabe a que hora salio-pregunto candy esperanzada

-pues máximo salio hace 3 horas-

-gracias-dijo karen

-un momento señoritas de parte de quien-

-soy karen claise y candace white andley-contesto sin mas y salieron

-3 horas pero a donde habra ido-su esperanza estaba por lo bajo

-no tengo idea candy tal vez y se fue a tomar-

-hay no terry...necesito buscarlo-

-esta bien candy pero hasta aqui te dejo-

-si karen no te preocupes-

salio de nueva cuenta corriendo hacia os bares buscando pero no le encontró , ya cansada de correr y caminar se detuvo en un parque

-ahhhhh-suspiro triste y se fue a sentar en una de las banquitas del parque mientras lloraba

...

terry estaba mas feliz que nunca , jamas creyó que su padre le fuera ayudar de verdad jamas le paso por la cabeza , pero ahora estaba feliz y mañana mismo compraría en boleto para ir a chicago , llego a su hotel pero fue detenido por la señorita de la resepcion

-joven terruce lo vinieron a buscar-

-quien-pregunto intrigado , nadie lo ib a buscar a menos que fuera la madre se susana

-una joven señorita de cabellos castaños y otra de cabello rubio-

¿rubio? ¿castaño?

-no dijeron sus nombres-

-oh si la castaña se llamaba karen claise y la rubia candace white andley-

entonces terry no dijo mas y salio corriendo no sin antes darse la vuelta y preguntar

-no sabe a donde fueron-

-no solo se que la joven castaña se fue a ese rumbo y la rubia para el otro seguro iba a la parque-contesto

terry salio corriendo de ahí en dirección al parque

-mi pecosa no lo puedo creer viniste por mi , se que me amas tanto como yo-se dijo y siguió corriendo , pronto llego y recorro el parque lo mas rápido que pudo , estaba sin aliento y se detuvo justo debajo de un árbol , cuando una joven le llamo la atención , se acerco , no le podía ver el rostro pero sentía curiosidad así que...

-disculpe señorita se encuentra usted bien-

candy al escuchar esa voz abrió los ojos tanto como pudo , esa voz era era de si era de

levanto la mirada

-terry-se quedo sin aliento

-candy-

CONTINUARA...

bien chicas aquí el primer capitulo espero que les guste porque a mi si , gracias por leer espero sus comentarios

nos vemos el el siguiente capitulo , las quieres

AvRiiL


	2. El reencuentro capitulo 2

**Una nueva vida. Capítulo 2**

**hola chicas aqui les traigo un capitulo mas**

_Candy y Terry se miraban, no sabían que decir +estaban como que idos por la impresión, congelados de estar ahí cerca tanto como del uno como del otro. La suave brisa que se presentaba a hi era cálida, los rizos de Candy se mecían suavemente con el aire_

-Candy….-titubeo Terry

-Terry….-

No podían hablar, sus corazones antes desolados, volvieron a latir

-que haces aquí-se aventuró a preguntar el rebelde

-yo. Yo-no sabía que contestarle, estaba impresionada

-si Candy…..-

-Terry yo-

_Como decirle a ese guapo galán que había cambiado en su totalidad , que ella estaba ahí por él, que lo necesitaba , que ya no podía vivir sin el_

_Cuando lo vio casi se cae de la impresión , Terry ya no era un niño , había cambiado tanto y paso de ser el rebelde atractivo a el rebelde guapísimo , no lo podía creer , estaba musculoso , sus bien formados pectorales lo hacían lucir sensual , era todo un adonis_

_Que decirse de propio Terry , le lleno de curiosidad ver a una chica de bella figura sola en el parque llorando , tal fue su impresión al ver que era la misma Candy la que lloraba , cuando la vio se quedó sin habla pues ella también había cambiado mucho , ya no era una niña de 15 años , su cabello esta suelto y sus rizos lucían más radiantes , sus ojos brillaban y sus pecas ya casi no se notaban aunque seguían ahí , su bien formado cuerpo lucia esplendido , era tota una diosa en su totalidad_

-si candy…..-

-yo vine a buscarte- contesto y terry se quedo mudo pero volvió a su postura y esta vez su emoción no pudo pues la tomo de los hombros y la levanto de la banca para luego abrazarla , ella estab muda , podía sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora y no solo eso , el tenerlo cerca le causaba choques eléctricos difíciles de explicar , no sabía el porqué de sus emociones , sin más se puso a llora en su pecho , lo amaba tanto

-Terry yo vine a buscarte porque no quiero dejarte ir , no quiero perderte me creerás si te digo que sigo enamorada de ese mocoso malcriado rebelde san pablo , yo jamás he dejado de amarte y tengo la seguridad de que nunca lo dejare de hacer sé que….-el la callo poniéndole un dedo en sus labios

-Candy mi pecosa , mi mona pecas yo tampoco te he dejado de amar , perdóname Candy por ser un total cobarde y dejarte ir , si tan solo hubiera pensado en esa noche de invierno que sería un total infeliz sin ti , hubiera hecho lo posible por jamás haberte alejado de mi vida , Candy-la tomo del meton eh iso que la mirara-yo te amo Candy pecosa me estaba muriendo sin ti , fui capaz de pedirle a mi padre que me ayudara con dinero para que fuera a chicago a verte pero… teniéndote aquí ya no será necesario-

-Terry fuiste capaz de doblegarte con tu padre para que te ayudara-

-era la única forma si no quien más lo podía hacer-

Candy no sabía qué hacer, en verdad Terry la amaba

-pero bueno pecosa cuando te decidiste a que ya era tiempo-le pregunto burlonamente

-si no hay duda que sigues siendo lo mismo, pero ya que insiste ven te contare-se sentaron y ella le platico lo que había pasado, que ya estaba harta de no ser feliz, claro aún seguía siendo la misma mona pecas pero después de su separación con Terry todo se nublo para ella

-Candy yo de verdad siento que hayas sufrido de esa manera, de no a ver sido tan culpable-

-oh vamos Terry por favor deja de pedir disculpas-

-no pero si no lo hago por ti, si no por mi digo me alaga el que hayas venido hasta acá solo por mí, eso sí que es atrevido de tu parte-

-Terry y todavía que hago el esfuerzo de venir a verte-

-si pecosa veo que soy irresistible-

-grosero-le mostro la lengua como en aquellos tiempos

-veo que tú tampoco cambias a pesar de los años-

-mmmmm- frunció el seño

-bueno y vienes sola-

-no, vengo con Albert-

-¿Qué?-a Terry se le subió la sangre a las venas, de un momento a otro se puso celoso y posesivo y no es que no conociera a Albert pero el solo hecho de pensar que estaba con su pecosa le daba unos celos

-Terry que sucede-

-cómo es que vienes con el -por no decir ese, pensó

-Terry hay algo que te quiero contar-y con toda la paciencia y calma del mundo le conto a Terry que Albert era su padre adoptivo, el pobre chico estaba molesto consigo mismo por los celos que había demostrado-¿ya más tranquilo?-pregunto

-no-

-¿Cómo?-

-no estaré tranquilo si no me das un beso-

-¿Qué pero que atrevido eres?-

-ya oíste Candy, no estaré tranquilo si no me das un beso-

-estás loco Terry-ella en el fondo lo deseaba pero quería que su chico le demostraba lo que tanto le gustaba, su rebeldía, Terry como leyendo su mente se acercó a ella con sigilo y justo cuando Candy le iba a decir algo le robo un beso

Un beso primero tierno y lleno de amor que poco a poco fue apasionado, se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire pero ese beso los dejo tan desconcertados que aún tenían los ojos cerrados

-Candy-

-si…..-susurro

-TE AMO-

-Terry….YO TAMBIEN TE AMO-enseguida fue callada por un beso más de Terry

_El rebelde no lo podía creer ni en sus más sueños locos , estaba besando a su Candy , a la chica que le robo el aliento , sus suspiros eran con ella , sus labios eran tan suaves y dulces como su nombre lo indicaba , no lo dudo y rodeo su cintura , ella paso sus manos por su cuelo acercándolo más , quería sentir su cuerpo , sentirla a ella pero sabía que eso no era de un caballero , mas no le dio importancia porque Candy seguía pegada a él y no le reclamaba_

_Ella se dejó llevar por el chico , lo amaba con todo su ser , ese beso le decía mucho más que un solo te amo , le entregaba su corazón , Candy estaba segura que si no paraba ahí las cosas se podrían en otro rumbo así que poco a poco se fue separando de el_

-Terry amor-era la primera vez que le llamaba así y Terry le gusto la manera en la que lo decía

-Candy preciosa-la tomo de la barbilla y la miro

-ya no quiero separarme de ti, te quiero a mi lado te necesito-

-y yo a ti pecosa MI pecosa-dijo con algo de posesividad-y bien mejor lo hacemos bien-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-Candace White Andley ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

Candy no sabía que responderle, Terry por su parte estaba ya desesperado de que su tarzan pecas solo lo mirara con curiosidad, temía que le diera el no

-Candy….-

-claro que quiero-se abalanzo a él, mientras reía en su brazos-me haces tan feliz-

-ni que se diga de mí-de nuevo la beso

Fue así como su tarde se fue volviendo la tarde que jamás olvidarían desde aquel oscuro invierno en el que sus corazones se apagaron, más una luz les mostro la esperanza y su deseo de estar juntos era tan fuerte, ya no podían estar más separados

Ahora lucharían juntos contra quien se cruzara y aunque sabía bien Candy que Susana aún estaba encaprichada con Terry , ella ya no le accedería fácilmente al amor de su vida , al contrario no quería ser una egoísta pero tampoco quería dejar pasar su felicidad.

**CONTINUARA**

**Listo otro capítulo, espero que les guste, cualquier cosa o quieren que le haga un cambio a la historia me avisan**

**Gracias por leer**

**Atte. Ya saben quién soy hehehe ok Summer Avril Grandchester Andley =)**


	3. capitulo 3 decisiones

**Una nueva vida. Capítulo 3**

_Un nuevo día se avecinaba, Candy y Terry habían quedado en encontrarse al día siguiente en un café que había en la esquina del hotel de ella_

-mi pecosa llegaste-la abrazo por la cintura, sol había pasado una noche y él ya la necesitaba

-Terry amor te extrañe tanto-ella por su parte derramaba miel sobre él y era lo que le encantaba al rebelde

-huy no te imaginas lo mucho que yo te extrañe, no podía dormir por andar pensando en mi pecas-

-qué lindo-acaricio su suave pelo, lo miraba con mucha ternura, ese amor no lo podía demostrar , lo amaba con toda su alma , con todo su ser más sabia que lo necesitaba mucho más , se lo quería comer de plano a besos

Se sentaron en una mesa y se les acerco una bella señorita

-que van a querer-dijo y se acercó mucho a Terry ignorando la presencia de Candy que no paso de desapercibida

-pues yo quiero un café y un pastel de vainilla-

-mm que rico verdad-le sonrió coquetamente-

-eh si claro-la ignoro-Candy que vas a querer tu-

-yo yo quiero una malteada de chocolate y también un pastel-dijo tratando de controlar los celos que se supo ocultar muy bien

-enseguida traigo lo que pidieron-le sonrió a Terry y le dedico una mirada seria a Candy

Cuando se fue Terry tomo las manos de ella

-Candy que sucede-

-ah no nada todo está bien-

-Candy sé que no te conozco a la perfección pero te noto rara-

-rara Terry yo por favor jaajaja-contesto con sarcasmo que tampoco paso de desapercibido para Terry

-ya…-había encontrado la causa de su sarcasmo-estas celosa

Ella miro a otra parte, no quería mirarlo a los ojos , si estaba celosa pero su orgullo no le permitía aceptarlo

-preciosa sabes que te amo y que jamás habrá otra chica en mi vida lo sabes-

-hay Terry es que no sabes cómo me molesta que esas mujeres te miren de una manera tan tan…-

-tan tan…-

-tan desvergonzada, acaso no miran que estás conmigo-

-así son todas-

-¿Qué? Disculpa pero yo no-

-no-rayos había hablado de mas-no preciosa no quise decir que tú eras así no lo eres, eres la única que conozco que no lo es-

-y mis amigas tampoco-

-si la gordita y la tímida tampoco-

-ya te dije que no me gusta que las llames así-

-oh-se pasó las manos por su largo cabello-si ya no les diré así-

-jum….-volteo la cara para el otro lado, tenía que admitir que le estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles a su novio pues quería ver cuánto estaba dispuesto a dar por ella

-Candy por favor no te pongas así-en ese momento llego la mesera

-aquí está su pedido –se agacho más de lo normal solo para dejar ver un poco de sus pechos, Terry no le hiso caso pero Candy estaba que ardía la furia

-gracias señorita se puede ir-dijo Terry tajante, pero a la chica no le importo

-mmm ese pastel se ve delicioso-dijo con sensualidad, Candy ya no quería de plano estar ahí , quería llorar de indignación , sus celos eran evidentes pues miraba a la mesera con furia , ella no le hiso caso y siguió con su dialogo

-.cómo te llamas-pregunto,

-es cosa que a usted no le interesa-contesto el con brusquedad cansado que la señorita presente no diera su retirada

-bueno pues yo me llamo Carol-

-así Carol podía retirarse que me está arruinando el dia y el postre-

La chica se dio cuenta de su enojo y se retiró molesta

-vaya no puedo creerlo, que se cree esa, que puede venir y quitarle el novio a quien se ponga en este café-exploto Candy

-Candy tranquila-

-como me pides eso que no viste como me ignoro y no solo eso o no tuvo el descaro de hablarte de esa manera frente a mí-

-pero a mí no me importa que me allá hablado así, a mí me importas tú y nadie más , Candy tienes que entender que esa chicas no son nada comparado contigo , tu eres mi novia y estoy seguro que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado y de nadie más-él le habla más serio tratando de que la chica comprendiera y lo entendió

-lo siento Terry pero no sabes lo mucho que me pone celosa que esa venga y te coqueteen en mi cara es repugnante-

-tranquila mi pecosa no volverá a ocurrir-le prometió y estaba dispuesto a cumplir su palabra

Salieron de hi después de acabar de comer su rico pastel y se fueron a caminar un rato por las calles, todos veían la escena de los tórtolos que derramaban miel por todo el lugar , algunos lo creían inapropiado más otros miraban con ternura la escena de los besos y las manos unidas

**Por otro lado ahí mismo en nueva york**

-mama Terry ya no ha venido a verme, crees que algo le allá pasado-

-no lo sé Susy a lo mejor tiene cosas que hacer-

-cosas si claro solo es un pretexto para ya no venir a verme-sus ojos se cristalizaron, ya tenía 20 años y seguía siendo la misma chica caprichuda de siempre, su obsesión: **terrence grandchester**

-Susy no te pongas así en cuanto lo vea le voy a decir que ya se apure a pedirte matrimonio-

-ya basta mama sabes yo creo que por eso mismo no viene porque siempre le andas diciendo que ya me pida matrimonio, hay Terry cuando piensas casarte con mi Susy-imitaba la voz de su madre

-no me faltes al respeto-

-te lo has merecido madre ya no te soportó, si no estuviera en esta maldita silla de ruedas todo sería tan fácil y sencillo, Terry me quisiera a mí-

-estás segura de eso Susana-

.ah bueno yo-

-Susana si tú estuvieras bien él se hubiera largado con esa tal Candy-

-lo sé pero sabes hubiera querido mil veces no estar aquí, sabes porque, porque sería para mi más fácil arrebatarle a Terry no que ahorita estoy aquí y ni siquiera sé si él está con otra-

-Susana-

-ya mama no quiero hablar déjame tranquila-

Así termino la discusión entre madre eh hija

-pero nada más me llego a entera que andas con otra Terry y esta vez sí me las pagas-decía ella entre dientes

**¿Qué planeara Susana?**

**¿Lograran Terry y Candy ser felices?**

**¿Cómo le dirá Terry a Susana que esta con Candy y que no piensa volver con ella?**

**Un pequeño adelanto**

**Albert se encuentra con alguien que le cambia la vida**

**Alguien que se suponía muerto, está vivo ¿Quién será?**

**Un terrible secreto**

**Si mis lindas chicas, seguro ya han de saber quién está vivo, pero es necesario para los propósitos de la historia **

**En cuanto a Terry y Candy no se preocupen que no pienso sepáralos, lo siento por las fans de los vivos pero esta parejita se me queda junta**

**Es corto pero ya era de noche y estaba cansada por este día, pero no se preocupen que seguiré adelantando mi finc cuando pueda**

**Gracias a todas que me leen **

**Saluditos**

**SummeR AvRiiL **


End file.
